A gate for the inside of a house may be placed at the top of a staircase, at the bottom of a staircase, at the entry way to the kitchen, at the exits to a living room, or at some other location in the house to control access to and from certain areas of the house. Some gates are big. Other gates are small. However, families change. Children grow. Dogs have puppies. Thus, over time, different gates are purchased and some gates are stored in the garage, never to be used again.